


The Aguefort Adventuring Academy Presents:

by orphan_account



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Arthur Aguefort uses his powers for good (?), Fabriz - Freeform, Junior year, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Canon (for now), Slice of Life, Theatre kid AU, dear god just let these kids have a normal junior year ok?, written about thespians, written by a thespian, written for thespians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur Aguefort’s Adventuring Academy was rich with extracurriculars: bloodrush, the AV club, choir, academic competition, you name it, they did it. Every year, the Director of Drama and Head Professor of Bards, Director Thaldekka produced two plays, a one-act in the fall, and a two-act in the spring.This year, Arthur Aguefort peered into the multiverse to collect knowledge and stumbled upon the most curious things. Using a great sum of his power, he projected the knowledge he’d found unto the population of Solace, and in result, Director Thaldekka made a slight adjustment to the theatre plans for the year. The Aguefort Adventuring Academy would produce a musical called Grease in the spring of the Bad Kids’ junior year.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Ragh Barkrock/Gorgug Thistlespring, Ragh Barkrock/Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Aguefort Adventuring Academy Presents:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [every thespian reading this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=every+thespian+reading+this).



All six Bad Kids agreed that junior year was a vast improvement upon their last two years of school. 

Their spring break project wasn’t necessarily easy, but it was endlessly more peaceful than their conquest for the Nightmare King’s crown. Within two weeks, they drove a cursed sword through some ancient dragon’s remains, effectively ending a minor plague that was beginning to spread in the northern region of Frostheim. No crazy subplot involving living parents nor dead parents. No insane near-death experiences. No hirelings. The Bad Kids handled this one solo, and they handled it well enough to deserve an A-. 

So the rest of junior year would probably be a breeze. 

Right? 

Objectively, yes. 

In class one Friday, Fabian’s ears perked up when Director Thaldekka, his Bard Class teacher, mentioned the upcoming auditions for the first Aguefort spring musical. Now, anytime before junior year, Fabian wouldn’t have known what a musical was, much less be interested in it, but now that he had effectively embraced his “feminine” side, he was among the first to sign up for auditions. 

In the back of his mind, Fabian was vaguely aware that he’d never seen a musical before, but clearly, he had to know about them somehow. I mean, they were going to put on Grease. Everyone knew Grease. 

Right? 

Arthur Aguefort, in a stroke of inspiration, had bestowed hefty theatrical knowledge to everyone in the nation, and with an extra touch of power, he had altered the collective memory just a bit. Everyone (except for himself) remembered musical theatre as a regularly practiced art form, and were granted fake memories of productions that had never been in Solace before. Why? Arthur didn’t have a fuckin’ clue. Why did he do anything?

So, at the end of school that day, Fabian invited the Bad Kids (plus their significant others) to his house to sell them all on the idea of auditioning for Grease.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that will involve more than one chapter! I hope this concept is interesting enough to hook at least a couple people into it. As always, comments and kudos make my day! :)


End file.
